Lumos
by Stranger2Time
Summary: Logan spends his summers up in Canada working at a saw mill and the rest of the year teaching history at "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters". But this summer isn't spent alone like his others have been, this summer a simple run-in at the convenience store turns into something more. [M/M Slash] [Wolverine & OC]
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

Hello dear readers, I don't usually do this, but due to inspiration outside of Marvel I have done the unthinkable, and made an OC, his name will be revealed in the story but for visual reference his model is the lovely Eddie Redmayne. I'm considering making a tumblr attached to this account (where I'll post sketches or reviews on other's fanfics or something) but until I do that I'm letting you all know who the model and basis for the Character is.

On a side note I'm holding to the AU where Wolverine/Logan is Bi/pan-sexual. So, as you go into this just know I'm writing under the assumption that Logan already knows about his sexuality so any self-discovery is unnecessary.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this! And I now present:

* * *

Lumos

* * *

Logan looked over the convenience store's cold case. The dingy corner store was about five miles from his "summer home" and it was the closest thing to the little cabin he'd bought a few years ago. He often made runs out here when he'd come home from working at the saw mill to find his fridge lacking anything edible. He knew that he could've just stayed down at the school with Charles and everyone else who stayed full time, but he hated not have something to do. So he stayed on call for X-men business but took a vacation from the school. He stared at the case for a few minutes before finally choosing a six pack of Budweiser, the ability to have a beer at home may have also had something to do with his decision.

Logan let the glass door swing shut and made his way up to the register where a young man was struggling with his load of beer and chip-bags that was spilling out on to the floor and counter in his quest to give the woman at the register his ID.

Logan moved forward to help the man.

"Thanks." The young man thanked Logan as he handed him the bag of Doritos and shrugged his beat up air-force jacket back onto his shoulders.

"Don't mention it." Logan replied, giving the man a once over, his short brown hair stood out at odd angles. His ethereal features were sprinkled with freckles and uncertainty, his lips were more rounded than Logan had ever seen on another man and paired with his soft green eyes gave him a delicate, feminine look.

The young man payed quickly and left, Logan glanced after him as he laid his items on the counter. He'd gotten three packs of ramen, a pack of ground beef, and some frozen vegetables (the store had a small "grocery" section, knowing that many of their customers would rather not have to drive another fifteen miles into town). Logan was on his way back to his car when he heard the young man talking to some guys that were leaned against their cars in front of the store.

Logan didn't pay them any attention until the voices changed.

"What the fuck El, this isn't what I told you to get!" Logan turned just in time to see the young man receive a kick to the stomach.

"Hey!" Logan yelled. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Fuck off old man." One of the other young men yelled back, giving Logan the middle finger while the first guy kicked the young man again.

Logan growled and set down his bags.

"I said, Leave the kid, alone." Logan said as he walked up, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh yeah gramps? And what's it to you? You want to save the pretty face? Hope he'll fuck you if you save his chops? He's cheap, you can have him after we're done. He's a better fuck when he's had a little sense knocked into him anywa-." The man's words were drowned out by Logan's fist to his lips.

The other men quickly backed away and jumped into their cars, leave the dirty mouthed ass on his. Logan gave internal sigh of relief, he had a tendency to leap before he looked but had luckily refrained from starting any fights that would result in him having to move. As cute as this kid was, he really didn't want to give this town up for him.

The young may got up from the ground, where he'd been crouched. "Thanks." He mumbled as he wiped the blood from his lips, which, if possible, were even thicker now.

Logan just nodded, "What were you doing with a creep like him anyway? You seem like a good kid."

"The young man laughed, "Unfortunately he was the only thing standing between me and the street. We were friends in college and now he's all I have. I put up with his shit because he puts up with me."

Logan mulled an idea over in his mind for a moment before speaking again. "Look, seeing as I probably just made things worse for you-."

"Oh, you definitely did." The young man said, looking down at his 'friend'

"If you need a place to stay for the night I have space."

The young man looked up at Logan in surprise. "What?"

"You're welcome to spend the night on my couch." He explained.

The young man looked at Logan, thinly veiled shock and suspicion written on his face, "Look that's a kind gesture but I-."

"I know you probably think I'm a weirdo, but you have my word, and if you'd like I can give you someone to call for a character reference." Logan chuckled, imagining what The Professor would think if this kid called him, and continued. "Look, I feel bad you. So take it or leave it."

The young looked him over for a second and then shrugged. "He usually calms down with time anyway, so sure." He went to the car and pulled out a backpack before coming back around to join Logan, who led him to his car.

"So, what's your name kid?" Logan asked once they were on their way, Elliot's pack in the back seat with Logan's groceries.

"Elliot. What's yours?"

"Logan." He paused a moment before continuing. "Why is a kid like you living with an ass-hole like that guy?"

"He's the only one who would take me in after my family threw me out. All my other friends weren't comfortable living with. . . Someone like me."

Logan raised an eyebrow in surprise, well that explained the feminine air. "I thought people of your generation had gained a little understanding, guess not."

Elliot gave him a silent, searching look.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked as they turned down his quarter mile drive way.

"No, it's just. . ." Elliot gave a small smile, and Logan thought it made the uncertain look in his eyes die a down a bit. "I'm not used to that sort of response."

Logan slid him a glance. "That's a shame."

* * *

"I imagined you belonged in a cabin in the woods, but I never expected you would actually live in one."

Logan just grunted. "Its home."

"You live alone?"

Logan just nodded. "I don't live here year round. I work at a school in Upstate New York during the year."

Elliot started laughing. "You're a teacher?"

Logan just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. It's just, you don't seem like a teacher." Elliot apologized as Logan walked further into the house.

"You can leave your stuff in the living room." Logan pointed to the left of the entry way, neglecting to acknowledge Elliot's last sentence. "And if you want, the bathroom's down that hall on the right. There's towels if you want a shower."

"Thanks, I think I will." Elliot toed his boots off and padded down the hallway in his woolen socks.

Logan spared him a glance over his shoulder and continued into the kitchen. Putting his bags on the table he fished a pot out from under the counter to cook the ramen in.

"So what do you teach?" Elliot's voice sounded behind Logan.

He turned to see the younger man standing in the doorway, the towel around his shoulders that were covered by a white tee, and his green cargo pant low on his hips.

"History." Logan replied, turning back to the stove, stirring the pot and pouring the packets of seasoning into the boiling water with one hand while keeping the meat he was browning in motion with the other.

"No, really?" Eliot came and sat on the old oak table, pulling his feet up to sit Indian-style.

"Yes, and feet off my table."

Elliot hopped down and pulled up a chair instead, turning it so the back rested between his legs. He just sat there awhile, in silence, watching while Logan cooked, his green eyes misted over. He was so quiet that Logan forgot he was there at all and started to sing, something he did often when he was by himself. He got through a whole song and was stirring the frozen vegetables in with the noodles when Elliot spoke, reminding Logan of his presence.

"You have a wonderful voice" was all the young man offered, his own voice melodic, even when just talking.

Logan reddened in embarrassment but didn't turn. He'd never sung in front of someone before, not even Kayla. There was something about this man that made Logan just as comfortable as if he were alone.

"Grab me two bowls from the middle cupboard." Logan motioned to the other side of the kitchen.

Elliot got up and retrieved the bowls, setting them beside Logan.

"You have a lot of scars for a teacher." Elliot's voice was soft and low as he traced the hand that hand taken the bowls.

Logan felt a shiver go down his back. "I uh, well I wasn't always a teacher. And I work in the saw-mill now." Logan turned and found Elliot was still beside him. "Here." He handed Elliot a bowl.

"Thank you." As their hands touched again Logan felt a strange buzz, but he just ignored it and went to the table.

Elliot followed him and sat down across the table. "Thank you again for all of this." He said, as he ate.

Logan just grunted.

"No, really. I haven't been shown a lot of… kindness lately. You're the first person who hasn't hated me either because of my orientation or. . ."

Logan looked up as Elliot petered off. "Or what?"

Elliot's freckles seemed to group together when he blushed, Logan asked again, softer this time. "Or what?"

"Well, they either hate me because I'm a fag… or because of this."

Elliot twirled his fingers in the air like he was wrapping the air around them. As Logan watched Elliot actually started to gather… something. It looked like he was pulling tiny stars out of the air and they were settling in his palm.

"You're. . . You someone like me." Logan said, he hated using the word 'mutant'.

The stars suddenly stopped and faded. "What?" Elliot looked shocked.

"Well, your power is a lot prettier than mine, but…" Logan set his elbow on the table and extended his claws.

Elliot flinched. "Oh!" He gasped.

Logan suddenly felt uncomfortable and put them away.

"Wait…" Logan was surprised by the tone of Elliot's voice. "Can I see them?"

Logan nodded and let them back out. "Careful, they're sharp." He said as he extended his hand to the young man.

Elliot reached out and lightly ran his finger over the top of them before pausing and flexing his own hand. Logan raised an eyebrow as Elliot's nails, which he thought were painted black, grew out and into points. He ran these new claws down Logan's until he reached the end, where metal met flesh.

"Does it hurt?" Elliot asked tracing around the spot.

Logan wasn't used to being inspected this way (he didn't usually let people either) so it took him a moment to swallow and respond. "Yeah, it does. I always feel the pain, even if I heal afterwards."

Elliot nodded, his face suddenly going dark as he pulled back. Logan sheathed the claws and returned his hand to his side of the table.

"Thank you for showing me." Elliot said as he began eating again.

"Don't mention it. So what are the stars?" Logan asked.

Elliot finished chewing before he answered. "I don't actually know, they heal, that's all I know. I think they might be positive thoughts, because the amount I can gather differs from place to place and as far as I can tell the difference is the amount of positivity in the atmosphere."

"You can gather positivity?" Logan smiled.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to say you're not very positive."

Logan laughed. "I could've told you that Elliot."

Elliot smiled. "Please, call my Elli."

"Alright Elli." Logan agreed with a smile.

* * *

After they'd eaten dinner Logan pulled out a bag of marshmallows and motioned for Elliot to follow him out to the back porch. As they went out Logan snagged a thick blanket and a couple of logs off a pile that stood by the door.

"What are we doing?" Elliot asked as Logan led him outside.

Logan didn't reply, he just crouched down and after a few moments of rustling there was a spark and a fire sprung up in the pit at their feet. Logan sat down and patted the ground next to him.

"Care to join me?" Ha asked, holding up the bag of marshmallows and two pieces of wire to roast them on. Elliot laughed and settled down beside him.

They sat there awhile, just basking in the warmth of the fire and the taste of the sticky marshmallows.

"You are full of surprises Logan." Elliot said as he reached for another marshmallow.

"Hmm?" Logan was focused on browning his marshmallow just right without burning it.

"This is honestly the best night I've had in a long, long time." Elliot gave a shiver, "S-so thank you." He went on softly.

Logan set the blanket on Elliot's shoulders. "My pleasure. It's been a while since I've had company, and after spending all my time at the school I get used to having people around."

Elliot pulled the blanket close around himself. "What school do you work at exactly?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Elliot's eyebrows went up. "Oh! I've heard of them! My parent tried to send me there when. . . Well, when they realized I was different. But I ended up not going, I went straight to Stamford instead."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Stamford? Xavier usually sends out for younger kids. How old were you?"

Elliot stared into the fire, "sixteen. They found me with a boy two days before my sixteenth birthday. They immediately tried to send me away, hoping that Xavier's would put the 'fear of God' in me. I applied for Stamford instead... and got in. But my sophomore year I… I grew these." Elliot held up his hand, the black claws glistened in the fire light. "So… My parents freaked out. They wanted me to either take "the cure" or get out. And when the cure vanished… Well, I left."

Logan reached out and squeezed Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot looked up at him, "You are the first person I've met who has treated me like I was… human."

Logan looked down into Elliot's delicate green eyes, and saw, for the first time, the specks of amber that dotted them. "You are human Elli, and you deserve to be treated like it." Logan breathed these words softly against Elliot's lips, which were now only a breath away from his own.

"I don't Logan, You don't know me. I don't deserve even the kindness you've shown me."

Logan reached up a hand and cupped Elliot's cheeks, "Maybe I don't know you, but I know you're wrong."

Logan didn't know who was more surprised when their lips met, Elliot or him, but neither of them pulled away. Instead, Elliot wrapped him arms around Logan's neck and pulled himself into the other man's lap. Logan ran his hands up under Elliot's shirt, tracing the muscles, and scars he found there. Logan ran his fingers over them and Elliot shivered as he pulled away.

"Wait… Why are we..?"

Logan looked into Elliot's earnest eyes. "I honestly don't know. I guess there's just something about you." He brushed back the dark locks of hair that had fallen into Elliot's eyes. "If you want to stop, we can."

"No. Please… just…" Elliot swallowed and buried his head against Logan's chest. "Nobody has touched me like this in… well, too long." He looked back up at Logan. "Please?"

Logan understood, and lifted the smaller man up into his arms. Carrying him inside.

"Oh, Wait! The fire!"

Logan shifted Elliot so that he could hold him with one arm while he reached down for the lid of the fire pit and tossed it on, putting out the fire. He kissed Elliot again as the y stepped back into the house, it was a soft kiss that Elliot could feel, deep in his bones. It felt good, to have someone kiss him, after so long.

Logan carried his freckled bundle into his bedroom and set the man on his bed, their lips never parting for more than a moment and a breath. Logan began to slowly undress as he kissed the beautiful man beneath him. Starting first with his flannel and shirt.

"May I?" He asked, finger's on the hem of Elliot's shirt. Elliot nodded and lifted his arms, letting Logan pull it off before he moved his own fingers to Logan's belt. He didn't speak, only looked up into Logan's eyes. Logan nodded.

Elliot began to undo his belt as their lips met again and soon they were both down to nothing more than their underwear, boxers for Elliot, briefs for Logan. Logan rolled them over so Elliot was laid against his chest, fingers curled in the dark hair he found there. They drew apart for air and Elliot laid his head on Logan's chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat…" He whispered

Logan ran his fingers through Elliot's hair, "Funny, I could've sworn it was broken."

Elliot gave a small chuckled and buried his nose in the same hair his fingers were curled around. "You smell like safety."

It was Logan's turn to chuckle. "That's the first time I've heard that one. What does safety smell like?"

"Like smoke, and trees, and warmth, and…you." Elliot whispered into the crook of Logan's neck.

He ran his nose along the older man's jaw up to his ear "You feel like home."

Logan felt his heart skip a beat. Only one other person had ever said that to him. But as Elliot pulled back and looked into his eyes, the memory of her faded again, leaving only those green and amber eyes smiling up at him.

* * *

They spent the night in each other's arms, their lips and limbs meeting and intertwining throughout the night, but they never moved beyond kisses. Logan woke the next morning though, just as happy as if he'd woken up after a night of hard sex, actually, he was happier than some of those morning.

The first thing he saw when he finally opened his eyes was Elliot's sleeping face resting against his arm. He kissed his forehead and pulled him gently closer. He lay there for a while with Elliot, just letting himself enjoy this rare moment of peace. Unfortunately his rare moment ended when someone bounded on the front door.

Elliot sprung up, alarm written on his face. "It's him!"

The shock and fear on his face had Logan moving for his jeans. "That Jackass from the Store? How'd he find my place?"

Elliot just shook his head, "I, I have no idea."

Logan sighed and pulled on his flannel, not bothering with a shirt. "Stay here, I'll take care of him." He assured Elliot as another round of pounding sounded through the small house.

Elliot just nodded, still in shock.

The third round of pounding was interrupted by Logan swinging open the door. He wasn't prepared for the tan fist that flew at him as soon as the door was open enough, but he did catch the kick that was aimed at his crotch.

"Guess you're one for punch first, questions later." Logan quipped. "Well that works for me."

It only took Logan about 43 seconds to bundle the man face down on the ground with his foot on the other man's stomach.

The other man just growled. "What the fuck did you do with him?"

Logan was surprised, "What, nobody's allowed to beat him up but you? Is that it?"

The other man didn't answer.

"Elli! Come on out." Logan called back into the house.

Elliot came out, fully dressed again.

"What should I do with this scumbag?"

Elliot looked the man over. "Even if he was an ass to me, he still took me in when no one else would. Let him go."

Logan didn't like it but he let the man get up.

"Why did you come here Greg?" Elliot asked, with ice in his voice.

Greg smiled and moved to hug the young man, but a growl from Logan stopped him. "Just came to see that you were safe, El."

 _'_ _He smiles like a cougar, ready to pounce._ _But like hell I'm going to le_ t _him near Elliot.'_ Logan thought as he moved closer to the smaller man and put an arm around his waist. "He's safe with me." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Greg snorted, "I'm sure he is. Guess you fucked him after all."

Elliot snapped, and punched Greg in the face before he could even get another word out.

"Get lost Greg. Go find another fuck toy." He said as he pulled Logan back into the cabin and slammed the door.

Logan looked down at Elliot's hand in his. The younger man had his face turned away from him, but Logan could smell the tears that were starting to drip down his freckled cheeks.

Logan pulled Elliot into a hug, wrapping his arms around his slim frame. "Hey, hey." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through the unruly brown hair.

Elliot turned so his face was nestled against Logan's still bare chest as he sobbed quietly. Logan didn't say anything for several minutes, he just held him.

"I really will keep you safe." He promised. "And you will always have a place with me Elli." Logan could feel Elliot's smile against his chest.

"Thank you Logan." He hummed softly against Logan's heart.

The older man felt the organ in question swell as he hugged his new lover tighter. He could tell that this was going to be a wonderful summer.

* * *

So, this is either going to be a stand alone, as is. Or I'm going to post another chapter where they go back to the school and Elliot becomes a member of the X-men. It all depends on how things work out and the response I get (If no one likes Elli I may just lay him to rest).

So, until next posting, R&R my lovelies

\- Chameleon

p.s. - Lumos will be Elliot's Mutant name if I continue


	2. Chapter 2

So I've decided to continue this as a chapter-ed fic. No saying how long this will be, it could be one more chapter it could be ten (though I've written anything that long).

As such the chapters will be a bit shorter now (the last was around 4k+, this one is 2k) I'm doing this so you guys don't have to wait so long for the next chapter.

so now, onward my dear brethren! Also I'm adding Cherik [Charles(Prof X)/Erik(Magneto)] to the couples in this story.

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Two

* * *

Two and a half months later. . . .

Logan looked over the contents of the bed of his beat up Chevy, making sure everything was there before closing the cap.

"Logan! Do you want to bring anything else? Or should I lock up?" Elliot stood in the doorway of Logan's cabin, his hair was spiked now, and bits of blond showed through the brown. He wore a thin, dark blue V-neck tee that displayed his muscular shoulders, and faded jeans that hugged his frame like they had been rolled on. But the best part, was the smile that graced his plump lips. Logan had grown accustom to that smile in the months since Elliot had first come to the cabin.

He'd never left after that day, and Logan was glad he hadn't. These past two months had been some of the happiest of his life. The two of them had gone on several small adventures, Niagara Falls, camping up in the mountains, they'd even gone back into the states to visit New York City one weekend. Elliot had loved the city and there was now an entire album packed among their things that was filled with just pictures from that trip alone and another two besides from their other excursions.

But now the leaves had just started to turn to shades of gold and crimson, and Logan breathed in the musk of fall with a sigh of contentment. They were headed back to the school, and Logan couldn't wait to introduce Elliot to everyone there.

"I've locked everything up, are we ready to go?" Elliot asked as he climbed into the truck cab.

"Yep. Let's go." Logan said with a smile as he started the truck.

Elliot slid across the trucks seat and nestled himself against Logan, threading his fingers through the other man's and twirling the fingers of the other hand in the air. A single bright star formed at his finger tips and he smiled, looking up at Logan.

"You're looking forward to this?"

Logan squeezed Elliot's hand affectionately, "You could say that."

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier felt Logan enter the school grounds, and also the presence of another mutant with him.

"Oh!" Charles looked up from his book and across the library to where his old friend and now constant companion, Erik Lehnsherr, was searching for a particular book that he was certain was still here, even though the last time he'd seen it was 1965. Charles of course didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd taken it with him in 1968 and never brought it back, Erik hated being reminded of all the times his quest to find compensation for the crimes that had been committed against him had taken him away for Charles and the school.

"Erik, you may not believe this, but I do believe Logan has found himself a permanent mate."

Erik looked up in surprise. "No, really? I was under the impression that after his failed relationships with Hercules, Jean, Kayla, and however many other's there have been, that he had given up his search for companionship."

Charles gave a chuckled as he closed his book and moved to head down and greet Logan and his guest. "You should know better than anyone Erik. If it's the right person, it doesn't matter how many times you've failed before."

Erik's face softened. "I suppose so." He said with a smile as he leaned down and planted a delicate kiss on Charles' lips. "Now, let's go down and greet our new guest shall we?"

* * *

Elliot was asleep when they reached the school, so Logan gently nudged him as they finally pulled up in front of the school. He'd felt the Professor coming to greet him and he wanted to warm Elliot before Charles read his mind.

"Elli, we're here."

Elliot groggily shook himself and shifted away from Logan so he could stretch.

"So, there's a man coming out to meet us who can read minds, so don't freak out if you hear a voice in your head that isn't yours."

Elliot yawned and looked at him skeptically, he was about to open his mouth to speak when a vice sounded in his head.

 _"_ _I can indeed hear people's thoughts Elliot, nice to meet you."_

Elliot blinked in surprise.

Logan chuckled, "Guess you just found that out for yourself huh?"

Elliot just nodded in awe.

Logan smiled and took Elliot's hand as they got out of the car.

"Ah, Logan. I see you enjoyed your vacation." Erik said with a smile.

"You could say that." Logan shot Elliot a glance and a smile.

"So Logan, you found a new mutant, you seem to be almost as good a recruiter as myself and Erik." Charles said as he approached them.

"I didn't know he was a mutant at first, believe me." Logan said as he popped open the bed of his truck and grabbed a box. "Is anybody else home?" He asked, "I could use a hand with these."

"Of course, I'll send for Peter and Bobby." Charles said to Logan before turning to Elliot. "Now, young man, as soon as you and Logan are settled in you must come see me in my study I would love to get a chance to talk with you and see exactly what it is that you can do. Logan can show you where my study is."

Elliot nodded. "I will do that." He agreed with a smile.

* * *

Logan's usual room was too small for the both of them, so Charles moved the two men into an adjoining suite (fully aware that one side would end up having much more traffic than the other) and with Peter and Bobby helping them they had all of their stuff moved in in no time.

"So, do you want me to come in with you?" Logan asked as they stood outside Professor X's door.

"Would you?"

Logan reached down for Elliot's hand with a smile and pushed the door open.

"Good evening." Erik said from his spot on the window seat behind Charles.

"Ah, I thought you'd come together." Charles said with a smile. "So my young friend, what powers do you have?"

Elliot swallowed and let go of Logan's hand. He twirled his fingers in the air and gave a gasp of surprise when instantly he had a ball of light at his finger tips that was twice the size of any he'd ever created. Tears spiked his green eyes as he looked up at the professor.

"Logan told me this was a good place. . . but I've never. . ."

"What exactly is that?" It was Erik who asked.

"Positivity." Elliot said as he looked down at his hands, he twirled the fingers of his other hand and another ball the same size materialized.

"Are you aware of your other powers?" Charles asked as he wheeled over to the young man, Erik following close behind.

"Other powers?" Elliot asked in confusion. "This is all I know how to do."

Logan knew that look in Charles' and Erik's eyes. "What is it?" He asked the two.

Charles looked affectionately at Elliot. "The young man Logan, has the power to call up positivity . . . in everything."

Elliot's brow wrinkled, "What do you mean?"

Erik raised his hand and pulled two spheres from Charles' desk into his hand. "What my dear friend is trying to say is that you, dear boy, have the ability to make negative or neutral molecules positive."

Logan laughed. "You mean he could make magnets?"

Elliot shot Logan a look. "I don't understand... How?"

Charles took one of the spheres from Erik and lifted it into the light that radiated from Elliot's hands. "Like this." He said holding it out to Erik, who let go of his sphere. The two snapped together with a 'zap!'

Elliot gave a little "Oh!" at the noise

"Can he do that to things other than metal?" Logan asked.

"That entirely depends on him." Charles said with a smile up at Elliot. "I think that it would be wise to test the limits of your power in the Danger Room tomorrow."

"Danger Room?" Elliot wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Don't worry." Logan squeezed Elliot's shoulder. "We can just use the room, we don't have to turn it on."

Elliot still looked uncertain but he trusted Logan, so he just nodded.

"Well boys," Charles rolled over to the door and Magneto flicked it open with a distracted wave. "I'm sure you're both exhausted from your drive. I will see you both in the morning." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight Professor." Logan said as he led Elliot out

"Goodnight," Elliot parroted. "And thank you Professor!"

"My pleasure." Charles said with a wave.

After Charles closed the door behind the two men he turned back to Erik who was still distracted by the spheres Elliot had magnetized.

"What is it?" Charles asked as he came over, a note of worry in his voice at the look on his partner's face.

Erik lifted the spheres up for Charles to see, surprise in his aged eyes. "I can't get them apart." He said in disbelief.

* * *

As Elliot and Logan walked back down the hallway Logan put his arm around Elliot's waist and whispered into his ear. "Let's go try out that new bed."

Elliot blushed. "Yes, let go do that." He said with a shy smile, even after being together for the summer Elliot still blushed at any mention of sex.

Logan felt the warm feeling that he'd come to associate with Elliot sweep over him. "You know Elli, I'm beginning to think that it's not so much that you collect this positivity light stuff. I think you really do give it off and make other things positive, like the professor said."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked as they reached their rooms.

Logan waited until they were in the room with the door closed before he turned Elliot around and pressed him against the door.

"I haven't been this happy for this long for as long as I can remember." Logan said, kissing Elliot before going on. "You make me feel like I actually have a future that could be happy."

Elliot smiled softly and kissed Logan back. "You do Logan. Because I'm going to do everything in my power to make it that way. You've done so much for me Logan. You gave me a home when I thought I could never have one." Elliot gently pushed Logan back so he could pull him to the bed. "I should be the one thanking you."

Logan let Elliot pull him down onto the bed and into a warm kiss that soon grew heated.

"I love you." Elliot whispered into Logan's ear as they shed their shirts and trousers.

Logan paused and looked down at the beautiful, green eyed, freckled man below him and his eyes softened. "I love you too." And for the first time in a long time, he felt no fear as the words left his lips.

* * *

So. . . Too short? or is the length fine as long as I update soon?

If I get feed back that it's too short I'll just combine this chapter with the next one I was planning to write.

Love to all my readers and reviewers!

\- Chameleon


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my lovely readers!

So. . . I made a couple of mistakes and I try in this chapter to right them. But if this chapter seems scattered and doesn't make enough sense please tell me and I'll do a quick rewrite (just add a scene or two to the past two chapters) to fix it.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Also a _**Warning: Mention of Self Harm in the Flashback scene of this chapter**_. Just a heads up in case that might be triggering.

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning Elliot and Logan were awakened by a sharp and repetitive knocking at their door.

"Logan! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Fuck off Hank! It's not noon yet." Logan shouted, his only movement was to cover Elliot's ear so he wasn't yelling right into it.

Logan heard a hearty laugh and soon his door was bursting open because of course Kitty had heard from Bobby that he was home so she was helping.

"Be prepared for an X-men welcome." Logan whispered into Elliot's ear as the crowd that had been outside the door come bustling in.

"So, I heard you've finally decided to stop chasing after my wife." Scott said as he came in, followed by Jean and Ororo

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too bub."

Elliot was mostly hidden behind Logan and under the covers and he whispered to Logan in embarrassment as Ororo started to ask The older man about his drive. "We are completely buck-ass-naked."

Logan raised an eyebrow and finally realized how to get all these noisy people out of his room.

"I'm going to get out of this bed right now if you all don't get out." He said matter-of-factly

Kitty and Ororo blushed and quickly exited, Scott followed, pulling Jean with him.

"Good to have you back Logan!" Jean shouted over her shoulder with a laugh.

Hank was the last to leave. "The Professor said you have a new companion who requires a bit of training down in the Danger Room."

Elliot finally popped up from behind Logan. "Yes, actually."

Hank wasn't surprised by Elliot's appearance, having smelled him the moment he entered the room. "Ah, Hello my boy." Hank said. "I'll be your session in the Danger Room today. I'm Hank McCoy."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "The Ex- Secretary of Mutant Affairs?"

"That's the one!" Hank said with a smile. "Well, when the two of you get dressed you should come down and join us for breakfast. Logan, you should give the young man a tour after."

Logan gave a slightly harassed smile. "Will do Hank. Now, do you mind?" He looked pointedly at the door.

"Ah! Of course! See you both at breakfast!" Hank closed the door with a wave.

As soon as the door was closed Logan rolled back over and pulled the covers up to his neck.

Elliot gave a laugh and pulled the covers gently away from Logan. "Come on. I'm hungry, and I'd love to meet your family."

Logan opened one eye. "They're not my family." He retorted.

Elliot laughed and straddled Logan's waist. "You can't fool me Logan. I know a family when I see one. I can see that you love them." He said, his happy little smile more than enough to melt Logan, to say nothing of the gentle pressure that Elliot was apply to a _very_ sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Are you sure you want to go there, Elli?" Logan asked with a smirk as he pushed gently back against Elliot's pressure. "You seemed pretty worn out after last night."

Elliot just smiled mischievously and dove in for a kiss.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Elliot and a _very_ happy Logan appeared down in the kitchen, greeted by a chorus of hellos and the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"What do like on your pancakes Elliot?" Scott asked form his station at the griddle after Elliot had been introduced to everyone and seated at the counter between Logan and Ororo with a glass of orange juice.

"Um… What do you have?"

"Chocolate chips, bananas, walnuts, and coconut if you're adventurous. Which I'm assume you must be if you're with that guy."

Elliot laughed, his cheeks turning red. "I'll have chocolate and coconut." He said with a smile.

"So Elliot," Ororo asked as she handed him a plate. "Where are you from?"

"Toronto, but I've been sort of nomadic for the past couple of years."

Ororo nodded, they all understood that a mutant alone usually didn't stay in one place very long. It wasn't safe. "So, how did you and Logan meet?"

Logan snorted into his coffee. "How do you think?"

"Still the hero, even when you're not on duty huh?" Marie walked into the kitchen, Peter following behind her.

"Rogue!" Logan said happily, when he'd left she'd been planning to leave the school, he hadn't thought he would see her again.

"Hey Logan." she smiled, coming over to give the man she considered a sort of father/friend/mentor a hug. "So, you must be Elliot." Marie said, turning her smile to the slightly baffled brunette.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you." Elliot extended his hand to the young woman. "I like your hair."

Rogue grinned "Thanks!"

As Elliot turned and continued to tell Ororo about how he and Logan met Logan touched Marie's arm lightly and looked pointedly at Peter, who was over at the stove, helping Jean with the bacon.

"What's the story?" He asked softly.

"He isn't affected by my power, he can isolate his metallization and… well… He and I can do things me and Bobby never could. So…" She blushed a bit and Logan grinned. "So that's why you stayed." He teased her. She just laughed and sauntered over to Peter.

As breakfast progressed Logan couldn't help but feel like the whole business was a bit surreal. He'd never had anyone whom he could not only bring around his 'family', but that he could also be open about his involvement with. It was strange, and wonderful, watching as Elliot became friends with Ororo, and the African laughing as Elliot regaled her with tales of the summer. It was surreal to feel the weight of Elliot's hand as it slipped back to find his as they ate (in reassurance or just companionship he wasn't sure).

But most of all it was… wonderful. Being able to openly laugh and kiss Elli's cheek as he told the story of their ride in the New York subway, to show the man he loved affection in front of everyone, without worrying that there would be consequences.

* * *

Charles was down in the lab below the mansion, the spheres Elliot had magnetized the day before were being scanned by one of the numerous machines that crowded the room.

"Have you discovered anything?" Erik asked as he entered the lab, a tray of coffee and biscuits hovering after him.

"Nothing concrete." Charles said as his eyes flitted over the read-out. "But it appears that our young friend can do more than just make the molecules positive. Judging by the read-outs, the reason you are unable to manipulate the metal is because there is now a… force field of sorts surrounding the two spheres. It seems that when Elliot positivized the first sphere and we allowed it to come into contact with the second a layer of positive atoms that was not metal encased them."

"So if we broke through this 'protective layer', we would find the spheres to still be physiologically normal?" Erik asked as he looked over the read-out.

"That is my theory." Charles said as he reached for the coffee that rested on the tray, now floating within reach. "The spheres are still metal, your powers simply cannot penetrate the field to get to them."

"I don't like that." Erik said matter-of-factly.

Charles chuckled. "You never like anything that stands in your way." The professor said as he wheeled out of the lab. "And that includes people, forces, and clothing. Which reminds me, Ororo is beginning to get suspicious, she commented today that I seem to be running out of shirts for some reason." Charles gave Erik a pointed look.

The other man pretended to ignore the jab at his habit of literally tearing Charles' shirts off if he felt it was taking too long for Charles to get it off himself.

"How odd." Erik said, trying and failing to hide a little smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So, what exactly are the… _ramifications_ of the boy's powers?" he asked, changing the subject.

Charles gave a quiet chuckle before replying. "Well, without the boy realizing his full potential it's hard to say. We'll just have to wait until his Danger Room session."

Erik nodded. "But is that wise Charles? To just let the boy loose?"

"The only way for a young mutant to come into his full powers is for him to use them. And it is better that he use them somewhere safe, rather than on the battlefield, or in a panic." Charles said as they reached the elevator.

Erik just hummed in agreement, he knew all about discovering yourself in a panic. "True, and we wouldn't want our young friend to have to endure the strain of that experience."

"Indeed."

* * *

After breakfast Logan took Elliot on a tour of the mansion, and Rogue came along to provide commentary.

"So this is the floor where most of the class rooms are." Logan would begin.

"That's the room where Logan was teaching and accidentally sneezed so hard his claws came out and sliced a hole in the wood paneling." Rogue would offer, or something to that effect.

Logan could've done without Marie's interjections, but he could tell Elliot was enjoying himself, so he just went with it.

They made their way through the mansion and grounds and headed back to the kitchen. Rogue left them before they got there saying Peter and her had already had already planned a picnic for that afternoon.

"You should eat before we go down there." Logan told Elliot as he rifled through the cabinets, once they reached the kitchen. "You'll need something in you, but I'd suggest nothing that you don't want to see again." He joked.

Elliot wrinkled his nose. "Yuck."

The two men were alone in the kitchen and as Logan searched for something to eat Elliot came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the larger man's frame, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Hey." He said softly into his ear.

Logan stopped searching and turned so he and Elliot were face to face, a look of concern on his. "Is something wrong?"

"Elliot smiled at him and shook his head. 'No, I'm just. . . I've gotten use to having you all to myself and I feel like this is the first time I've been with you since this morning."

Logan's face softened to a smile as he pulled Elliot into a kiss. "I know what you mean."

They stood in the kitchen, lips locked, for a while before a light cough pulled them apart.

Hank stood in the doorway with an amused expression. "Warming up for your session in the Danger Room?" Hank asked with a smirk.

Logan popped-a-bird at him with an eye roll and went back to looking for food after planting one last kiss on Elliot's lips.

"So Elliot, are you ready for the Danger Room." Hank asked as he began to make the house's fourth pot of Coffee (They had a rule that if you used the last of the gallon sized coffee pot it was your responsibility to refill it, under pain of death… well okay not really. But you would definitely get the wrath of at least half of the house.)

"I hope so." Elliot bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder, his fingers tracing silvery scars to his collar bone.

Logan, who was in the process of making a sandwich, noticed the gesture, and a feeling of unease came over him as he remembered when he'd learned the story of those scars

* * *

It had been a warm July morning, it was also the morning after their first time together. Logan had awaken to see Elliot sitting on the edge of the bed, looking dreamily out the window at the rising sun. His back was turned to the older man, and for the first time he was able to get a good look at the scars that crossed his back. He'd seen them before, but had never had a chance to actually inspect them. As he did so now he discovered something disturbing, they looked like they were self-inflicted. Logan lifted his hand and traced one of Elliot's scars that ran from where his shoulder blade jutted out, over his shoulder, and across his collar bone.

"How did you get these?" Logan asked.

Elliot had stiffened at Logan's touch, but as he turned and looked into his lover's searching eyes he softened and snuggled back up against him.

"It's not a happy story, I'm not sure that you'd want to hear it."

Logan lifted Elliot's chin so he could look into his green, amber specked eyes. "It's your story Elli. I want to hear it."

Elliot swallowed and nodded, sitting up and looking out the window again.

"I was seventeen when… when these grew in." Elliot held up his claws, which he now only clipped when they were traveling. "And then I learned I could gather this weird light... and… that I…" Elliot suddenly stopped and turned back to Logan. "Promise me you won't be mad that I never showed you before?"

Logan nodded. "Of course. I of all people understand keeping things isn't personal."

Elliot sighed shakily and stood, twirling his fingers to gather positivity like he usually did. Only this time he took it and pressed it to his chest, a little gasp breaking from his lips.

Logan watched in awe as Elliot's skin started to ripple like the surface of a pond after you throw a stone into it. As it settled Elliot's skin turned so pale that Logan could see his veins and muscles clearly.

"This happened. . . and I. . . I couldn't make it stop. Everyone… everyone screamed or attacked me… I hated myself, how I looked, hated that I couldn't be at least a little normal. That I had to be a complete freak. . . so I… I took my claws and…" Elliot gently ran his fingers over his scars. The ones on his shoulders, and the ones on his sides. "I wanted to end it…to be done with this life, if only to get a little peace... but then this happened." Elliot took his wrist and drew blood, it was a fast, deep cut. But all at once his skin rippled again, only this time instead of water it looked like there was a storm brewing beneath his skin that traveled in the flash of an eye down to his wrist that burst with a light that Logan had to shield his eyes from till it dies down and he saw that Elliot was back to normal. The only proof of the incident the new scar on his wrist.

* * *

Logan had learned that day that the man who had brought him so much happiness was so capable of doing so because he knew better than anyone else what is was like to feel no happiness at all.

He also knew that Elliot would never willingly use his powers in combat. Just like the first time he had met him, the young man would much rather take the beating than hurt anyone else, or make someone afraid of him. So Logan knew why Elliot was uneasy, but he also knew that Elliot learning the full scope of his powers was necessary and the most beneficial thing for him.

"You'll be fine in there." Logan told Elliot as they entered the lower levels. "Hank will shut off the simulator if anything goes wrong."

"And of course Logan will be accompanying you." Charles wheeled up to them with a gentle smile. "As Logan said Elliot. You will be fine." He said reassuringly.

"Are you sure you want to be in there with me?" Elliot asked Logan, the worry plain in his voice.

"It's kind of my other job at this school anyway. So of course." Logan said with a grin.

"Logan is our first choice to train the new students with unpredictable powers, as he is the only one of us fully qualified. Due of course to his regeneration powers." Charles said as they reached the door. "Now. We will be watching and monitoring your power, so simply use it however you wish. And Elliot." Charles rested a hand on the man's arm. "Remember, it is just a simulation."

As they entered the Danger Room Logan pulled Elliot into a firm kiss. "For good luck." He explained with a reassuring hug as the white room went black, and the simulation began.

* * *

So, too confusing? too illogical?

(I'm realizing now that there are no positive or negative molecules... that's totally atoms... I think... ugh. Where's my biochemist friend when I need him? *sigh*)

Anyway, please review if you have anything at all to say (as long as you're not just being mean)

Love to you all

\- Chameleon


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to my two faithful reviewers **Helluvabutler** and **Drowningship** you guys help me push on.

I sort of feel like this story is getting a bit, well not dark, but a bit too depressing for my taste (and i'm the one who wrote it... really me, pull it together), so I try to add a bit of happy fluff at the end of this chapter.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Four

* * *

When the lights came back on Logan and Elliot were in the woods.

"This looks like our backyard." Elliot was confused.

"It's not, trust me." Logan assured him as he unsheathed his claws. "Look, I don't exactly know what Charles and Hank have cooked up for you, so be on your guard."

Elliot nodded, the glow of power already gathering around his hands. "Alright, but I don't really understand how us being in the woods like this is going to help me learn how to use my pow-."

Elliot was cut off by Logan's hand over his mouth. "Mountain lion." He breathed as he fell into a crouch.

 _"_ _Logan, this is an exercise for Elliot. You are only here to keep him calm."_

"Fuck." Logan growled in response to Charles' voice in their heads, but he stood back up and sheathed his claws. "The mountain lion is about fifteen meters away and closing in." he shot a look at Elliot and fell in behind him. "I'm here if you need me." He breathed

Elliot swallowed and joined his hands together, letting the light grow stronger. It mere moments the mountain lion burst into the clearing with a shriek. Elliot had time for one more breath before the lion leapt straight for him. Thrusting his hands forward the light met the lion's chest and the big cat flew back, leaving Elliot looking down at his hands in shock. "What?"

The Lion meanwhile had fallen to the ground, its skin the same shifting translucency that Elliot's became, its body overcome with spasms. Elliot approached it tentatively, claws poised to strike.

"What should I do?" He asked Logan, who had moved forward with him.

"Try your claws?" He offered.

Elliot delicately but swiftly gave the lion a swift poke. All it once the lion rippled, but instead of simply giving off a light and returning to normal, like Elliot did, it imploded. Swirling like a mini hurricane before in sucked itself in with a pop.

Both men jumped back in surprised.

"What the hell?" Logan swore, giving his lover a searching look. "Elliot?"

Elliot was looking down at his hands, shock still written on his face, along with a look Logan knew meant the cogs in his mind were turning a million miles a minute.

Without a word Elliot went up to one of trees, laying a still glowing hand on the trunk. The bark took on the same ripple effect as Elliot and the lion's skins had. Elliot let the glow die and raked his claws across the bark. Just like the lion the tree imploded in a mini hurricane, but this time, instead of fizzling to nothing it became a tight ball of… something, that hung in the air at eye level.

"What is it?" Logan asked first.

"I… I don't know…" Elliot said as he reached out a hand to grasp the ball.

 _"_ _It's air."_ Charles told them over the telepathic link.

""Air?"" the two said in unison

* * *

Back in the lab Charles showed Elliot and Logan the spheres that Elliot had positivized the night before.

"Erik still could levitate them, but he was unable to get them apart." He explained. As he handed them to Elliot. "And that was just when they were held into your glow."

"But what is it?" Elliot asked, turning them over in his hand.

"A layer of positive molecules." Erik said as he came into the lab. "In other words, a force field. The same kind of force field that created the air… bubble, in the Danger Room."

"But how did the air get there?" Elliot asked.

"Do recall how I told you that your power makes negative molecules positive?"

"Yes?"

"Well it appears that there is a bit more to it than that." Charles wheeled over to another screen, motioning for Elliot to follow. "Trees give off a positive product; Air. But a mountain lion gives off no positive product, so your power simply dispersed its molecules, letting it become 'base matter'."

"Couldn't he form that?" To everyone's surprise it was Logan who spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Well," Logan looked a bit embarrassed, "Base matter is essentially ether, right?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, ether is another name for it." He agreed.

"Well, doesn't your daughter have the ability to form that stuff?" Logan's question was directed at Erik.

Erik nodded in surprise. "Yes, Wanda has the ability to manipulate ether and reality. In fact," Erik looked at Elliot with new understanding. "In a way her powers are very similar to your own my young friend."

Elliot looked confused. "Who's Wanda?"

"The Scarlet Witch." Logan said exchanging a look with Erik and Charles.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they'd arrived at the mansion, and Elliot was down in the Danger Room while Logan was teaching his history class.

It had been decided that day in the lab that Erik would contact his daughter and see if she was willing to come out to the mansion. It took a bit of coaxing on both Erik and Charles' part, but she finally agreed to come out as soon as she could to see if she could answer their questions.

In the meantime Charles had directed Elliot to train in the Danger Room for at least an hour a day. Logan hadn't liked Elliot training without him but he had classes to teach.

Elliot breathed in as he began his second simulation of the day, his surroundings shifted from woodlands to an urban scene. He let out the breath in surprise, he'd never been in an urban setting before.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" A middle aged man with a wizened grin and the scent of whiskey on his breath stood at the entrance of the alley Elliot found himself in.

Elliot felt his heart quicken and he gathered the glow into this hands as he spoke. "I don't want any trouble, but if you come any closer I will be forced to put you out of commission." Elliot told the man firmly, glad that _he_ couldn't hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

The man just laughed and moved closer, "Come on sweetheart, I'm just being friendly." He sneered

Elliot took a step back and felt his back hit the brick wall. Panic surged in his throat but he tried to stay calm.

"Keep back!" He warned the man, his hand lifting to keep the man at bay.

The man finally registered the glow in Elliot's hand. "You're a mutant." The man spat, his manner suddenly changing from suggestive flirtation to disgust.

Elliot gulped and extended his claws another couple inches. "I said, stay back."

The man just sneered and moved forward to grab Elliot's wrist, but his hand never collided, instead the moment it entered the light radiating from Elliot's hands the man pulled back.

"What the fuck?!" He said as his skin started to ripple.

Elliot used the opportunity to run out of the alleyway and into the main street.

"Get back here freak! Fix this!" The man roared as he barreled out of the alley.

Elliot turned tail and ran, shouting to the sky as he did. "Turn off! Fuck! Turn the fuck off you stupid simulator!"

 _"_ _Why isn't he twitching on the alley floor?"_ Elliot couldn't help but wonder, even in the midst of his fear.

Elliot finally reached the door of the Simulator and grabbed the handle… but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit." Elliot cursed, spinning around to face his pursuer. "Look, I can't fix it! Just leave me alone!"

The man didn't even register Elliot's words.

Elliot felt his breath leave him as the man crashed into him, he felt his weight over top of him, felt the man's skin… ripple… against his own. In a panic he slashed at the man's face, and all at once the room was nothing more than that, an empty white room.

Elliot looked down at his shaking hands, his claws were still extended, and by some trick of the light, they looked as if they had been dipped in blood.

* * *

Logan found the young man curled up on the danger room floor an hour later, still shaking and crying.

"Elliot!" He'd cried out, rushing to the smaller man and pulling him into his arms. "What happened?" He said softly as he cradled his lover in his arms.

For awhile Elliot couldn't speak, he could only sob uncontrollably into Logan's arms. But finally he calmed enough to answer Logan's questions.

"There was a… man. The simulation changed to urban… I couldn't… he would stop… I had to…" He couldn't go on.

Logan lifted Elliot up and carried him back upstairs to their room, laying him on the bed with a tenderness he reserved for Elliot alone.

"You need to rest." He told Elliot, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to… _talk_ with Charles. I'll be back to check on you."

"Wait." Elliot grabbed Logan's shirt as he turned to go. "I don't want to be alone right now." His green eyes pleaded with Logan, and though he desperately wanted to confront Charles, and let off some of his anger, he could never deny Elliot anything.

"Alright."

He undressed and climbed into bed with Elliot, deciding call it a day and to just talk to Charles tomorrow.

As soon as he was in the bed Elliot snuggled into his arms. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered as they settled in. "Because I love you a lot. You always tell me how happy I make you, but I don't think I've ever told you how much you mean to me."

Elliot shifted, cupping Logan's cheek and tilting his face so he could look into the older man's dark eyes.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, during that simulation today, the one thing that helped me remember it wasn't real was the knowledge that I will never have to be in that position again."

Logan kissed his young lover firmly. "I will always be here for you." His words as firm as his kiss.

Elliot kissed him back with a hunger and intensity that Logan wasn't expecting, but that he instantly understood. Logan rolled so that Elliot was on top of him, straddling his hips.

"What do you need, Elli?" He asked, his deep voice gentle.

Elliot, in a move that surprised Logan, flipped them back over. "I need you to… manhandle me." He reached up and grasped Logan's muscled bicep. "I need you to show me that someone can handle me, put me in my place, but still be gentle with me, still make me feel loved."

Logan nuzzled Elliot's neck, his scruff scratching in just the right way. "That's a pretty tough order, but I'll do my best." He whispered as his hand found its way down to the bulge between Elliot's legs. Elliot gasped in pleasure and bucked into Logan's hand, silently begging for more. Logan suddenly pulled back and sat up. Elliot looked after in confusion.

"What are yo-?"

"Don't speak." Logan ordered, not looking at his lover as he searched in their drawers for a moment before pulling out a blue tie. Elliot's eyes lit up with lust as he understood, and he readily offered his wrists when Logan came back over to the bed.

"Let me know if I tie it too tight or you're uncomfortable. Alright?" Logan gave his lover a searching look.

Elliot nodded, not sure if the order not to speak still stood or not.

"You can talk now." Logan told him with a small laugh. "I'm not going to make you my slave or anything, that's not my style."

Elliot smirked. "What is your style?" he murmured.

Logan pushed his bound wrists above his head and ravished his lips, Elliot kissing passionately back. Unable to use his hands Elliot wrapped his legs around Logan's hips.

"My style?" Logan finally replied as he came up for air. "My style is to touch you in places you didn't know you had. To pound into you without letting you touch the bed even once after I enter you. My style is to capture you and make you mine, and to do it so sweetly you wouldn't dream of escaping."

Elliot shivered with lust "Prove it." his eyes flashed.

Logan grinned wide, and did just that.

* * *

There we go, some of the "good stuff". Okay, show of hands, how many of you out there totally just read FF for the smut? (I'm guilty, oh so guilty) I'm sorry it's not totally explicit and raunchy like my usual work. I had a bit of an.. incident, recently. Nothing bad, just an end of a relationship that makes writing sex scenes harder than usual. So until I get over that ass-hat I'm really just going to be writing disgustingly fluffy pieces.

Next Chapter we meet my version of Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a The Scarlet Witch. I'm think I'll draw from the comics and movies, and throw in some of my own pizzazz as usual. And hopefully I'll finally have a solid idea of Elliot's powers (let's just be honest, I'm making it up as I go along).

Sorry this end note was so long.

Anyway, Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I think I might be nearing the end of this story. . . But I may bring Elliot back in other stories or make a sequel where there's more action, who knows.

Thank you to all for have Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed. You are wonderful and I am so grateful for your support!

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Five

* * *

Wanda looked up at the grand facade of 'Xavier's School for Gifted Children'

 _"_ _No wonder Father loves it here so much."_ She mused as she parked her car. Looking in the back seat she saw that her two little 'angels' as her husband liked to call them, were still fast asleep. She sighed, she hated waking them up. Especially Tommy, he was not a morning person, she could already tell.

"Ah! Wanda my dear! I see you've made it safely from the city." Wanda turned to see her father coming up to meet her.

"Hi Dad." She said with a smile. "How's Life?"

Erik chuckled. "Quite as it has always been here my dear, never a dull moment."

Wanda chuckled. "How's Charles?" She asked, as she finally moved to wake her boys.

Erik's face softened, as it always did when he spoke of Charles. "He is doing quite well. He had good shouting match with Logan a week ago over our newest house guest, but he's recovered." Erik said, and Wanda noted the humor in his voice.

"Is that the kid you called me out here to help train?" Wanda asked, lifting a sleeping Billy onto her hip, wanting to prolong waking up Tommy as long as possible.

Erik noticed his daughter's actions and came forward to help her. "Let me get Tommy dear, and I'll have Charles send some of the boys down to get your things. You'll be staying in the room across from myself and Charles, if that's alright with you?"

Wanda grinned, "As long as you promise to remember that I'm there and to keep the noise to a minimum." She winked.

Erik chuckled and winked back. "We'll try."

* * *

Elliot breathed in and reached out his hand to grasp Logan's.

"You've got this. I'm right here, you can do this." Logan assured him.

Elliot opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, they were back in the urban setting. Charles had suggested the two of them take on a similar simulation to the one Elliot had faced. Also this time Charles asked that they see what would happen if the second touch was given by someone else besides Elliot.

"There." Logan sniffed in the direction of an alley, and sure enough, out stumbled the carbon copy of the man Elliot had met before. Elliot squeezed Logan's hand tighter and straightened his shoulders.

But this time the man wasn't a stumbling drunk, he was dressed in a swat uniform and he roared into a microphone as soon as he saw them. "I have found the mutants! Repeat! I have found the mutants!"

Elliot was taken aback. He wasn't used to dealing with misunderstood law enforcement.

Logan on the other hand, was. "This way." He commanded as he pulled them into an alley.

"Shouldn't we be fighting them?" Elliot asked as the ducked into an alley.

"We don't fight unless we need to."

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't wanted to fight them anyway. "So now what?"

"Now you fight me."

Elliot and Logan both turned to see a ragged man with long dirty hair, and sharp talons.

"Victor?!" Logan growled.

"Do you know him?" Elliot asked as they both fell into fighting stances.

"The real one? Yeah, in another life. I can smell that this is just the simulation though. Victor always wears too much Old Spice."

"He looks like that and wears old Spice?" Elliot asked skeptically.

"He's got a thing for flare." Logan shrugged before leaping at the other man to grapple with him.

Elliot gathered up positive energy into his hands and waited for his opportunity.

"Now!" Logan roared when he'd pinned Sim-Victor.

Elliot obey grabbed Sim-Victor's face, the ripples appearing immediately. "Logan!"

Logan quickly stabbed Sim-Victor in the back, a move that would never prove fatal to the real Victor, and then let him fall to the ground.

The man's skin was no longer rippling, and his breath was as steady as if he'd been sleeping.

"Is he…?" Elliot looked at Logan questioningly.

"He's asleep."

* * *

"Ah Logan, Elliot. Please let me introduce my daughter, Wanda." Erik smiled wide and Logan was almost touched by the pride in his eyes. He would never be able to see Erik as the 'dotting father' type, but he was getting a little closer.

Elliot smiled wide at his new teacher. "Nice to meet you Ma'am." He offered as he shook her hand.

Wanda smiled back. "So, you must be my new student. I warn you, I'm don't how good of a teacher I'll be."

"Most likely as good a teacher as you are a mother my dear." Charles said, wheeling up with both Tommy and Billy giggling in his lap. "The boy's speak very highly of you." He said with a little smirk, the kind that always made Erik's own lips form a matching smile.

"I see you're taking quite well to the role of Grandfather." Wanda laughed as she picked Billy, who had been reaching for her.

"Charles secretly dotes on everyone." Erik laughed as he ruffled Tommy's hair causing the two year old to let out a bubbling giggle that just about melted the wizened mutant. Though he would never admit it.

Logan watched the exchange between the little family before him and felt a twinge in his heart.

"Maybe someday that will be us." Elliot whispered into Logan's ear as he took his hand.

Logan looked down at the young man in surprise. "You want that?"

"Maybe, someday." Elliot said, smiling up at him.

Logan didn't say anything else, but tucked this bit of information away for later. "So, how exactly do you plan to train my Elli?" Logan asked Wanda.

Wanda turned her attention from her children to answer. "Well Charles has already debriefed me on how it's been going so far and I for one disapprove."

"Excuse me?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately my Father and his partner have been far too focused on the destructive side of Elliot's power. I understand that this was simply because they assumed that, because of his age and lack of publicity that he must already have achieved some form of control. However, it is plain to me that you are still not at peace with your power." This last bit was directed at Elliot, who just nodded.

"I can control it to an extent, but I don't know how to stop its effects. Logan and I just learned that if someone else, not me, disrupts the pre-positivization state that the person will just fall asleep."

Charles looked surprised. "Really? I was under the impression that it would cause the host to simply revert back to their original state."

Wanda let out a sigh. "I see I have my work cut out for me." She conceded. Wanda turned and took her sons back. "We'll begin the real training in the morning."

And with that she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Erik shook his head. "I do wish she wouldn't do that." He sighed.

Charles laughed. "You didn't want the boys to leave did you?" He asked teasingly."

Erik just snorted and didn't answer, but it was clear to all present that that was indeed why he was disgruntled.

Elliot laughed and as he and Logan walked back to his room he slipped his hand into Logan's calloused one. "I hope we reach that point someday." He confessed with a smile.

Logan looked down at him and let his fears fall away as he was only able to do around Elli. "So do I."

* * *

The next morning Elliot was awakened by a gentle knock… on his mind.

 _"_ _Sorry to awaken you this way."_ Charles' voice apologized. _"But Wanda requested that you appear without Logan, and we both know that he will never agree to that if he is awake."_

 _"_ _True."_ Elliot replied. _"I'll be right down. Where should I meet her?"_

 _"_ _In the garden."_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Elliot was down in the garden, looking around for Wanda.

"Ms. Maximoff?" He called.

"Please Elliot, call me Wanda."

Elliot turned to see The Scarlet Witch alight on the edge of the fountain.

"Of course, Wanda." Elliot smiled.

Wanda smiled back, she liked this shy, freckled young man. He reminded her of one of her teammates back in New York.

"Well, first things first. WE have to find your center before the real training can begin."

"My center?" Elliot asked, a bit confused.

Wanda nodded. "The thing that calms and centers you. Some people call it their 'happy place'." She explained as she raised her hands to Elliot's temples. "May I?" She asked.

Elliot nodded and closed his eyes.

"Alright, just clear your mind. My magic will do they rest." Wanda explained as she placed her finger tips on his temples, a grow radiating from them softly as they connected with his skin.

The two stood like that for a minute before each let out a little "Oh!" and stepped back from one another.

Elliot rubbed his shocked temples, "Well, um, did you find it?" he asked.

Wanda nodded, and Elliot was surprised when she wiped at one of her eyes. "Your center is Logan. That is… extremely rare. Usually it is a childhood memory or an activity, on the rare occasion it is the memory of a person, but for you…" She placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "It is just him, every memory of him, his scent, the sight of him, and the sound of his voice. He centers you."

Elliot blushed. "W-what does that mean?"

Wanda grinned. "It means my job is going to be incredibly easy.

* * *

When Logan awoke, it was with a smile on his lips. But the smile, which was no longer stiff after months of use, fell quickly when he realized Elliot wasn't in the bed next to him, or anywhere close by.

 _"_ _Charles!"_ Logan mentally shouted, knowing the telepath would hear it.

 _"_ _Good morning Logan, your timing impeccable as always. Wanda and Elliot are just about to come find you, but if you are already awake you may join them in the garden."_

Logan huffed and pulled on jeans and a shirt as he answered. _"Alright, fine. Tell them I'll there in a minute."_

Logan tightened his belt and made his way to the garden.

He found Elliot and Wanda sitting cross-legged by the fountain, obviously meditating. Logan paused and sat on one of the low stone walls that created division between different parts of the garden. He watched the two mystics as they sat facing the fountain. For a while they sat there in silence, but finally, Wanda spoke.

"Focus on him, and then on the peace he creates inside you." Wanda commanded softly.

Logan tilted his head in confusion, who was she talking about? For a moment a pang of jealousy twisted in his heart, before she spoke again.

"Now, what is your favorite part of Logan?"

Logan sat up straighter in surprise, she was talking about him?

"His hands." Came Elliot's soft reply.

Logan felt his heart swell and his cheeks take on a red tint.

"Good. Now, focus on the feeling of his hands, without getting too excited, if you don't mind."

Logan grinned mischievously, knowing Elliot was probably blushing.

"Alright, now, that floaty feeling, the one people call happiness. Focus on it. Now, let it carry you and summon your power."

Logan watched in wonder as the glow that usually just stayed on Elliot's hands grew to cover his entire body, and he gave a little gasp as the young man suddenly lifted up off the ground, floating suspended about a foot from the grass beneath him.

Wanda opened her eyes and smiled before waving Logan over with her fingers to her lips. Logan understood and approached quietly.

 _"_ _Thank you for waking up."_ She mouthed at him. _"He needed you to be near."_

 _"_ _I know."_ He mouthed back.

They proudly watched as Elliot continued to levitate. Logan motioned in a how gesture toward Elliot.

Wanda held up a finger, "Elliot." She said softly.

Elliot's eyes snapped open and he fell to the ground with a little "umph!"

"You okay there Freckles?" Logan asked, offering both mystics each a hand.

Elliot pouted and rubbed his now sore anatomy as he stood. "Yeah, but shit that hurt."

Wanda laughed. "Sorry about that, I should've warned you."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "So, how did I do that anyway?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Logan put in.

Wanda brushed her pants off before answering. "I helped Elliot channel his power through his entire body, not just his hands. By allowing the power to encompass him without entering it cause the 'positivity glow', as you call it, to try and Isolate Elliot like it does with other things, that's what led to his levitation."

"But why didn't I start rippling?" Elliot asked.

"Because, most of the time you allow the power to consume you, this time you didn't try to take it in, you allowed it to surround you, without letting it in to tear you apart."

"So, if I can learn to control and center myself, I can use the glow for defense and not as a weapon?" Elliot hardly dared hope for that, but it would mean he could finally stop worrying about killing somebody.

Wanda nodded. "If we can teach you to control it, you can use your powers safely, and without fear." She added knowingly.

* * *

Wanda and Elliot spent the rest of the day practicing with Logan looking on (it was a Saturday so he had no classes to teach). By the time they were ready to call it quits Elliot had successfully levitated himself again and several apples.

As they walked back into the mansion Elliot couldn't stop laughing. "After all of this, my powers are actually useful." He said as he took a sip from the glass of apple juice he'd made.

Logan laughed. "Does this mean your mutant name is 'The Juicer'?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh god, no!" Elliot laughed. "If I ever get out into the field, which I hope I don't. I will not be called 'The Juicer'!"

The two broken into peals of laughter as they entered the mansion's kitchen.

Kurt, Rogue, Peter, Bobby and Kitty were already there.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked with a smile.

Elliot finished giggling. "Logan and I were just discussing what my Mutant name would be If I were ever to get out into the field."

"Glow boy?" Bobby offered from the stove.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Even I came up with something better than that."

Rogue laughed. "What about 'The Positivian'?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, that's not it either."

"How about Lumos?" Kurt offered, not looking up from the vegetables he was chopping.

"Lumos?"

"It means 'light'."

"I like it." Logan said. "It fits."

Elliot nodded. "I guess it does." He said with a smile.

Logan squeezed his hand affectionately before going over to see if there was anything he could do to help with dinner, as the whole house would be eating together in honor of Wanda joining them.

Elliot went to help Kurt with the vegetables while Logan went to help Peter with the pork-chops. Elliot made his way over to his blue-skinned friend grabbing another knife and Cutting board on the way there. He and Kurt had become friends with one another because Kurt was the only one Logan was willing to let train with Elliot (He had yelled at Scott when he'd offered and had locked him a closet. Something that no one was going to forget quickly.)

"How was your training with Wanda?" Kurt asked as he handed the young man a pile of potatoes.

"Good. I levitated and juiced apples. The second one was an accident though."

Kurt chuckled. "That sounds like a tasty mistake." He said, grinning at his friend. Who just laughed and continued chopping.

Across the kitchen Logan watched his lover interacting with his friend and smiled.

* * *

The whole mansion gathered in the front hall, where Jean and Ororo had set up tables and chairs. The kitchen crew had set up a buffet next to the stairs and were now spread out across the hall.

Logan and Elliot sat side by side with Kurt next to Elliot and Rogue next to Logan, with Peter beside her.

Ororo, Scott, and Jean were on the other side of Kurt with Erik, Charles, Wanda and her boys across from them.

The front hall buzzed that evening with laughter and conversation, but Logan again and again felt his gaze being drawn to Erik and Charles as they dotted on their grand-sons. Half way through the night Elliot began to notice and when they got back to their room that night it was still on his mind.

After Logan and he had showered and gotten into bed Elliot rolled into Logan's arms and nuzzled his nose.

"Do you love me?" He asked playfully.

"Of course." Logan grinned, nuzzling him right back. "I love you more than beer."

Elliot snorted, and they couldn't help the laughter that fell from his lips. "I'm flattered." He said as he snuggled back against his lover. "But I'm asking because... Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked softly.

Logan looked down at the man in his arms. For a moment he did answer, and Elliot was about to take it back, thinking he'd crossed some line he shouldn't have.

"Yes."

Elliot looked up into his eyes with a smile. "I'm glad."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" He asked, confused.

"For now." Elliot smiled. "Good night Logan." He kissed his lover and closed his eyes, sleep coming easily after the day he'd had.

Logan stayed up for a bit longer, puzzling over Elliot's behavior. But, finally, sleep claimed him too.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading and please Review! also, I really do think I'll wrap this up in another two or three chapters and then maybe write a sequel if it comes to me.

Anyway, love to you all

\- Chameleon


	6. Chapter 6

So this is a bit of a surprise... Two chapters in two days. But I've been sick in bed since friday night, so I've really had nothing to do with myself but write and watch the Olympics. Anybody catch Phelps' last race? I was listening to it. Haha. ( The Tv was out in the living room and I wasn't willing to leave my bed so...)

Anyway, sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter, I had the bright idea to upload it while I had a fever. I'll fix it at some point. . . maybe.

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Six

* * *

Four months later… (Sometime around Christmas)

Elliot was in his and Logan's shared room, meditating. The past four months since Wanda had first started coming to the mansion had been the happiest, and yet the hardest, months of his life, and that included his first semester at Stamford.

Wanda had stayed for a week the first time before going back to New York City, but after that she'd come down every weekend (state of the world permitting). She brought the boys with every time, as Erik and Charles both insisted they were no trouble, and it was plain to everyone that the two men were taking quite well to being grandfathers. She'd even brought Vision down one weekend, but after only a short while he'd met Hank and both had disappeared down to the labs. Wanda had just laughed, claiming she had expected as much. Iron Man had partly created her husband and he still retained some of Tony Stark's personality traits, namely the love of science.

During those weekends with Wanda Elliot learned a great many things, he finally mastered the control of the glow, and learned how to manipulate the ether that in emitted when used. He could now do much more than juice apples and levitate. Now he learned he could not only effect the physical world, but he could also sense nuances in the mental. He'd always known he'd had a good 'people sense' But Wanda helped him realize this was an effect of his power, and she taught him how to use it to sense a person's intentions. He couldn't read minds like the Professor, but he was now a walking 'lie detector'. (Which Logan was slightly uncomfortable with, not that Elliot couldn't already tell when he was lying.)

Wanda had also helped him hone his healing abilities and use them on others without the positivity consuming them. Something that made Elliot so happy the first time he did it that he actually cried.

"I can finally repay the world for all the pain I've caused it." He sobbed happily.

Wanda's heart had ached for her pupil that day, and she had pulled Logan aside later.

"You love that man, don't you Logan?" She asked him seriously.

"Yes. Why is my love for him in question all of the sudden?" He asked, a bit offended.

Wanda shook her head, "It isn't. It's just that… He cried in training today, and told me it was because he finally feels that he can pay the world back for all the pain he caused it…" She trailed off. "Just, make him feel loved tonight, okay?"

Logan softened and nodded. "I try my best to do that every day. The kid's been hurt a lot in his life, and somehow he's twisted it in his mind that he was the perpetrator, not the victim."

Wanda nodded. "I may have to work with him on that, it could be what's holding him back."

Wanda had subtly brought it up in their training sessions the next weekend and after another month Elliot was finally able (with Logan's help of course) to forgive himself, and see that he wasn't the monster he'd thought he was.

So now here he was, it was almost Christmas break, he and Logan had been together for almost six months. He was happy, and he felt that he was finally the person he was meant to be.

"Hey Freckles." Logan said softly as he entered their room after a day of classes. There was only a week of actual classes left, which meant there would be three days of exams, which Elliot was helping Logan write up, because honestly he'd always hated that part.

Elliot gently lowered himself to the ground and opened his eyes. "Hey Logan." He said with a smile as he got up and moved to embrace his partner. "How were classes?" He asked after he kissed him.

"Fine, still trying to convince the kids that Magneto tried to save JFK, and that the ol' boy was a mutant like us."

"They still don't believe you?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I even had Erik come in and give his account, they still don't buy it."

Elliot smiled and shook his head, "That's too bad for them, because I added a question about it to the test." He grinned.

"Thank you for doing that for me." Logan said, "I think you deserve a reward for your help and hard work." He announced with a playful grin.

"Oh do I?" Elliot wiggled his eyebrows at Logan.

The two ended up falling mid-laughter onto the bed and quickly shedding their clothes.

Logan kissed his way all around Elliot's body, giving special attention to his scars and nipples before moving lower. They knew each other's bodies as well as their own now, but still each liked to take time exploring. Elliot loved kissing every one of Logan's scars, he loved running his fingertips over the rippling muscles that moved under Logan's tanned skin. Logan loved finding every freckle on Elliot's body, and running either his lips or tongue over them. Elliot loved the feeling of Logan's callouses on his thighs, and other sensitive parts of him.

They'd had sex more times than either of them could count, but still, every time, it was just as special to them as the first time their bodies had joined.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, feeling happy and content.

"So, do we have any plans for Christmas break?" Elliot asked as he traced the lines on Logan's hands.

"I was think about heading back up to the cabin for Christmas if that's okay with you."

Elliot nuzzled the hand before he spoke. "You don't want to spend it here?" He asked.

"I've spent it here for the past ten years." Logan confessed, "Besides, I want our first Christmas together to be just us. We'll have plenty of Christmases to spend here."

Elliot smiled into his older lover's chest. "Alright." He loved it when Logan talked about their future, it gave him more hope than he'd ever known.

* * *

Logan knocked lightly on Charles' study door. A surprised "Come in Logan." Sounded on the other side and he pushed the door open.

"Hey Charles."

Charles looked up from the papers he was grading at his desk. "Well this is a pleasant surprise Logan. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Logan shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I…. uh…"

Charles looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "You want to know my opinion? Or do you want my blessing?" the man smiled.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "A little bit of both honestly."

Charles wheeled out from behind his desk over to Logan, placing a hand on his arm. "I think it is a wonderful idea Logan, and believe me when I say that you have _everyone's_ blessing. Jean, Scott, Erik, and I were just discussing you and Elliot the other night. We all think that this is the happiest any of us have ever seen you." Charles backed up a bit. "So, may I see the ring?" He asked with a grin.

Logan didn't blush, at least not enough for anyone who didn't know him to tell. But none the less his fingers were a little less sure of themselves than normal as he pulled the small black box out of his pocket, handing it to Charles, who opened it and smiled wide.

"It is beautiful Logan, I am sure Elliot will love it." Charles said with a wide smile as he handed the box back to Logan.

"I hope so." Logan said as he gave a small smile.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to pack up and head back north.

Elliot surveyed their room in the mansion. He loved it here, but he couldn't help but be overjoyed that they would be going back to the place where it all started. Elliot's hand fell down to his pocket and smiled as he felt the outline of the little box that hid there. He lost himself in thoughts of his plans for giving it to Logan till a knock came at the door.

"Elliot?" Kurt's thickly accented voice followed the knock

"Come in Kurt!" Elliot called as he went back to filling Logan's suitcase, having already finished packing his last night.

"Hello my friend," Kurt walked over to embrace Elliot. "So what is it that you wished for me to see?" The blue skinned man smiled.

Elliot quickly poked his head out into the hall before closing the door and pulling out the ring box. "I'm going to ask Logan to marry me this Christmas." He grinned, handing Kurt the box.

"Oh! I believe he will treasure this very much." Kurt said with a soft smile as he handed it back.

"I really hope so!" Elliot said as he hid it in his suitcase. "I'm a bit nervous though… what if it's too soon?" He mused, suddenly uncertain.

Kurt placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Believe me Elliot, he will not think so."

* * *

See the funny thing about plans, is that something usually either ruins or postpones them. In this case it was a warning siren just as Elliot and Logan were about to bring their bags down to the truck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elliot groaned.

Logan sighed and put his suitcase back down. "Yep, come on. Let's go suit up."

"Me too?" Elliot exclaimed in surprise.

"You're a member of the X-men, aren't you?" Logan said as he grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him down the hall to the elevator.

"But I've never been in a real battle before!" He cried as they entered.

Logan pulled Elliot into a firm, intense, and yet short kiss. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, and even if we get separated I'll find you again, don't worry." Logan ran his fingers through the other man's light-brown hair.

Elliot just nodded, unable to speak, partly because of nerves, partly because of the kiss.

When they reached the lower levels Logan immediately pulled out their uniforms.

"I have one too?"

Logan just laughed and helped him with the zipper.

Moments later they were joined by Scott and the rest of the team.

"Alright everyone one, this one isn't too intense at the moment but it could get a bit hairy." Scott said as they entered the Blackbird, the team's aircraft that the students had affectionately nick-named 'The X-Jet'.

"What are we looking at?" Logan asked as he strapped himself in, making sure Elliot was beside him.

"A small group of mutant extremists." Scott told them, "Their terrorizing Staten Island of all places."

Logan snorted. "Maybe they thought the Avengers wouldn't bother them if they were out of state?" He joked.

"Too bad they forgot about us." Rogue said with a grin.

"You got that right." Logan grinned.

* * *

As it turned out the battle was pretty simple, and over pretty fast, which Elliot was grateful for. He did end up in the fray though and it took every ounce of his training to stay calm. Luckily he ended up fighting next to Logan the entire time, so that helped. And he felt surprisingly satisfied when he was able to trap one of the extremists in a force-field before letting the positivity claim him just long enough for Logan to lightly scratch the mutant's leg and put him to sleep.

"You know Freckles," Logan began before he had to duck as another extremist blasted a ball of fire at him. "You may actually have the perfect power for battles like this."

"Do I?" Elliot said as he created a force-field around them before throwing a ball of positivity at their assailant.

"It's perfect for nonlethal captures." He said as he leapt at the fire blaster.

"I guess it is." Elliot laughed as he followed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later it was all over, and Elliot was surprised to find that he felt pretty good. Especially when the people started coming out of their hiding places and clapping.

"Thank you X-em!" a four year-old called from his mother's arms.

Elliot hadn't been able to stop the tears that fell onto his smiling lips. "You're welcome." He'd called back before getting into the jet.

"So," Logan began as he put an arm around Elliot's shoulders. "How was your first battle?" He asked with a smile.

"Better than I ever would've thought." Elliot confessed as he wiped his eyes. "I never thought I could actually do something good with my powers."

Logan kissed him with a smile. "That's just because you doubted yourself. You've always been able to do good Elli." He pressed his forehead against his lover's.

"Hey! Cut the PDA, you two have all Christmas break to do that!" Scott called teasingly from the front.

Elliot laughed. "Sorry Scott!" He called, before noticing a bit of blood on their leader's pants leg. "Did you get injured?" He asked.

Scott looked down. "Oh, that. Yeah, a piece of debris hit my leg."

Elliot got up out of his seat and made his way over to Scott. "May I?" He asked as he kneeled next to him.

"Ah, sure." Scott shrugged.

Elliot rolled up the pants leg and surveyed the wound. It wasn't really all that deep, but it was pretty long, about five to six inches.

"Okay, this might feel a little weird, so bear with me." Elliot warned as he gathered the glow around his hands and gently ran them over the wound. Scott let out a small "Oh!" but when he looked down his leg was as good as new.

"Wow, uh, thanks!" Scott shifted his leg looking down at it.

"You're welcome." Elliot said with a smile as he headed back to his seat.

Logan smiled at him as he sat back down. "See, you're a force of good Elli."

Elliot smiled and leaned over to kiss Logan's cheek. "Only with you beside me."

* * *

By the time they'd gotten back to the mansion it had been evening so Logan and Elliot had decided to just get going early the next morning.

When Logan awoke the next morning it was to the scent of fresh brewed coffee and the sight of Elliot wearing nothing but boxers and one of Logan's flannels, that was about two sizes too big for the smaller man.

"Good morning handsome." Elliot said when he saw that Logan was awake. "I made you coffee so we can get going sooner." He offered Logan a mug before sitting on the bed next to him.

Logan ran his hand over Elliot's thigh with a smile. "You look good in my shirt." He grinned.

Elliot smirk back. "Well you're welcome to see how good I look without it… When we get to the cabin." He teased.

Logan snorted and gulped down his coffee. "Alright. Let's get going then." He said with a grin and a kiss on his lover's lips

* * *

Well, I think there may be just one more chapter in this story... But I promise to make it a good one ;)

And It's very likely that I may do a bonus epilogue likely of Elliot and Logan as family men ;) There may be sketches already done of their daughter, but no promises. haha.

Also, I put up sketches of Elliot on the tumblr I made for this account, so if you'd like to check it out the url is in a link in my bio. There's not too much there at the moment, but I plan to fill it as time goes on.

Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, readers, and followers.

And especially to **Drowningship** , who gave me the idea for the wrap up of this story when they asked to see the day when Logan and Elliot end up like Erik and Charles.

Love to you all

\- Chameleon


	7. Chapter 7

Well lovelies... Here it is, the final official installment of Lumos. I really enjoyed writing this and getting feed back from you all.

To **Helluvabutler, Drowningship,** and **Mr . Megamoon** **:** Thank you for reviewing while this was still an incompletely story that most people probably passed over. You guys are awesome.

To anyone who comes after, Thank you for reaching the end of this story and if you enjoyed it in it's entirety please leave me a review to tell me about it :)

To all my Followers, thank you for making a commitment to stay on board and figure out where this went.

So now, I proudly present!

* * *

Lumos: Chapter Seven

* * *

.

.

.

Elliot sat on the back porch of the cabin, watching Logan chop wood for the fire. They'd been at the cabin for about a week already and it was only only about eight days till Christmas, which also meant it was only seven days till Elliot planned to propose to Logan.

Elliot lifted is mug to his lips, sipping at the hot chocolate, he'd always loved the winter, but winter with Logan was another thing all by itself. Already they'd gone on two winter hikes that had ended in steamy 'let's-warm-each-other-up' sex that Elliot had greatly enjoyed. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was that Logan revealed that he wasn't a half bad cook of more than just ramen or TV dinners. He'd made a pumpkin pie yesterday that was the best thing Elliot had ever eaten. He'd even brought a crock-pot with them from the mansion which was currently filled with a stew that had Elliot salivating just from the smell.

"Hey, you enjoying the view?" Logan teased from the yard, breaking Elliot trance.

Elliot grinned, "Sure am mountain man." Elliot called, following up with a wolf whistle.

Logan laughed heartily and put down the ax, picking up a bundle of wood. "You wanna come lend me a hand?"

"Sure!" Elliot called back, putting down his mug and switching out his blanket for a winter coat.

As he made his way over Logan was collecting the wood he'd been splitting. "Here." He said, filling Elliot's arms.

Elliot was about to turn back to the house when Logan captured his lips.

"Hey! that's cheating!" He whined playfully as he bounced away back to the house. Logan just laughed and filled his own arms with wood before following.

* * *

That night, over the beef and barley stew that Logan had made, the two started discussing Christmas decorations.

"So, are we going to get a tree?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, do you want to hike or shop for one?"

Elliot chewed on his spoon, "Hike, I like how our hikes end." He said with a wink.

Logan laughed. "I'm with you on that one."

"What about decorating the house?"

"We'd have to go into to town for lights, I don't have any here." Logan confessed.

"Then let's go do that tonight." Elliot suggested. "We can go tree hunting tomorrow and we'll already have the lights. If we find a craft store I can make us some decorations so we don't have to buy expensive ones."

Logan nodded, "Alright, after we clean up from dinner we can head into town."

An hour later Elliot and Logan were wandering through Home-Depot, looking for lights.

"Should we get multicolored or just white?" Elliot wondered.

Logan looked over the selection in front of him. "White, and some of those icicle ones."

Elliot grabbed a couple boxes and put them in the cart. "Is that enough?"

Logan looked up and mumbled to himself for a minute. "We need about two hundred feet in lights just for the front." He finally said when he was done with his mental calculations.

Elliot looked at their cart and did some quick calculations of his own before grabbing two more boxes. "That should do it." He decreed, satisfied with their load, "Now to the craft store!"

Logan groaned internally but didn't voice his dislike of craft stores to his companion.

Elliot however caught the feelings radiating off of him and laughed. "Don't worry, we won't be in there long, I just need to grab a few things, you can even stay in the car if you want." He said with a smile.

Logan shook his head. "No, I'll come with you."

Just as He'd said they weren't in the craft store long, Elliot knew exactly what he was looking for and so was done in less than twenty minutes.

"That's quite a load there." Logan observed as Elliot plopped the merchandise onto the cashiers counter.

"Well you don't have any decorations, so I thought I'd better get a little bit extra. I don't want our tree to look sparse." Elliot explained.

The cashier, an androgynous youth with rose-gold hair, blue-gray eyes, and multiple ear-piercings, suddenly spoke up. "If you're planning on making your own decorations there's a book down in front of you that might be helpful." They pointed to the shelf below the counter.

Elliot looked down and saw the book the cashier was talking about. "Oh! That looks like fun! I'll take one." Elliot placed it on the counter with a smile at the youth, who smiled shyly back.

Logan glanced at the book ' _100 DIY Ornaments and Decorations'_ read the cover, and the older man couldn't help but think that Elliot was probably going to rope him into trying some of them.

* * *

The next morning Logan awoke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen and the sound of Elliot singing softly along with the radio.

 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

Logan smiled as he rolled from the bed, not bother to clothe himself as he padded down the hall to the kitchen.

Elliot was wiggling in time with the song as he watched the pot before him, stirring it occasionally. Logan snuck up behind him and circled his arms around the man's slender waist, kissing his neck.

"Ah!" slipped from Elliot's lips, partly from surprise, partly form desire. "L-Logan, you're up I see." He stuttered.

"I'm not all that's up." Logan whispered suggestively.

Elliot blushed, but started firmly "Well I've got a stove and oven to watch and I-I d-don't want the food t-to b-burn." By the end of his sentence he's resolve was a lot less firm, but other parts of him had _definitely_ firmed up, due to Logan's ministrations on his neck, and his large hands, that had slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

Elliot finally gave in and turned, but not before shutting off the oven and stove in the blink of an eye.

Logan maneuvered Elliot till his back was pressed against the table, Elliot didn't mind the edge digging into his back he was too focused on getting his leg up onto Logan's hips to grind against him as their tongues waged a silent battle with one another.

At some point Elliot realized his pants had ended up around his around his ankles and he kicked them off before hopping up onto the table, spreading his legs for Logan and looking at him hungrily.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, "You got me like this and almost made me burn the food. What are you going to do about it?"

Logan grinned and set to work, not really bothering to prep his lover as he was still loose from the night before. As he pressed into him he growled with pleasure as Elliot crooned echoing his growl. The table creaked and Logan momentarily worried that they might break it, and he really didn't want to have to find another one. So he lifted the smaller man into his arms and lowered them to the floor.

"W-why?" Elliot couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't. Want to. Wreck the table." Logan panted between thrusts. Elliot didn't reply, he was too close to climax at this point to bother.

As Elliot came he tightened around Logan, causing him to follow suit.

"God! I hope we can s-still go t-tree hu-hunting." Elliot panted as Logan collapsed on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you if I have to." He grinned at his lover, his breath almost back.

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower, will you turn back on the oven and watch the gravy on the stove?" Elliot asked kissing Logan and curling his fingers in his stubble.

Logan nodded when they came up for air. "Sure Freckles, but If you're not out before their done I'm going to come join you." He smirked, standing and helping Elliot to his feet.

Elliot gave him another kiss and turned away, speaking over his shoulder. "I'll look forward to it." He winked, "They only need another five or so minutes anyway."

Logan watched Elliot walking away and smiled, He loved how Elliot had changed since they'd been together. He was so much surer of himself now, he wasn't afraid to match Logan's sarcasm or teasing as he had been in the beginning.

Logan made sure the gravy was finished and turned it to simmer and covered it with a lid so it would stay warm before checking the biscuits in the oven which were a perfect golden brown. He turned off the oven and made his way to the bathroom, already hearing the water running.

He got in with Elliot and pulled the freckled man against him for another kiss. Elliot returned it sweetly before pulling away. "Want me to do your back?" He asked, holding up the soap.

Logan nodded and turned. "So, I'm thinking we should go up on the eastern ridge, if I remember right there are a couple pine groves up there."

Elliot hummed in agreement. "Alright. Should we pack a lunch?" He asked as he started on Logan's hair.

Logan turned and bent to give the shorter man better access to his head. "That might be a good idea. We could bring a thermos of the stew from last night." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Elliot agreed, tapping Logan's shoulder to signal that he was done.

They switched positions so Logan could rinse out his hair while Elliot soaped up his own. "Also a thermos of hot chocolate or coffee would be great." He added, waiting to get at the water.

Logan hummed in agreement before exiting the shower to give Elliot more room. "Good idea." The older man said as he dried himself off. "I'm going to go get dressed and then get breakfast on the table and the thermoses ready to bring with us." Logan informed Elliot. Elliot acknowledged he'd heard and Logan exited, heading to their room.

Fifteen minutes later both men were seated at the kitchen table (Which Elliot had insisted on cleaning) eating their biscuits and gravy while Elliot flipped through the book he'd gotten at the craft store the night before.

"Oh! There's one in here that uses pine cones, I'm going to bring a bag to collect some." He decided happily.

Logan chuckled. "Alright, but you've got to carry it."

* * *

It took them about three hours to find the 'perfect tree'. But finally they found it, in all its 6 foot fluffy green glory. Elliot had carried their packs and his bag of pine cones while Logan shouldered the tree and they made their way back down the mountain.

They made it back to the cabin just as the sun hit the tops of the trees

"Why don't you go set up the stand while I finish stripping the bottom?" Logan suggested

Elliot nodded and bounced into the cabin and Logan set about stripping the bottom foot of the tree of its branches so it could fit in the stand. When he'd finished he carried the tree inside where Elliot was waiting, the stand already set up in the corner of the front room.

It took the two of them about twenty minutes to get the tree to stay up in the 'fucked-up-dumb-ass-stand' as Logan had so eloquently dubbed it. But finally the tree was upright and stable and Elliot was laughing at Logan's still frustrated face.

"Honey, you look like someone spit in your beer."

Logan raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing.

Later that night over fried rice and microwave egg rolls Elliot attempted to teach Logan how to turn a pine cone into an ornament.

"Look Elli, I'm a History teacher, not an art teacher." Logan held up his attempt for Elliot's inspection.

Elliot laughed and kissed Logan. "It looks great." He said happily.

Logan shrugged and grabbed another pine cone while Elliot flipped through the book again. "Oh! Hey, here's something you might like." He showed Logan the page.

"Baked ornaments?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we can make those tomorrow after we string the lights on the house."

"Wait a minute!" Logan said, amusement in his voice. "Are you going to try and make me create a different ornament every day till Christmas?!" He was fighting back laughter.

Elliot took a bite of his eggroll and nodded. "Mmhm" He hummed through his mouthful.

Logan chuckled. "I better get a reward for this."

Elliot swallowed and laughed. "I'll keep that it mind."

* * *

Over the next week they made baked gingersnap ornaments in the shape of snowmen, wolves, and reindeer, which Logan had eyed suspiciously. Strings of cranberries and pop-corn to hang in the trees outside, which Logan actually really liked making and putting up. And luckily Elliot hadn't made him try cutting out the tiny snowflakes, he really didn't think his hands were made for such delicate work. They'd also strung up the lights on the house and a couple of the trees outside (Elliot had made them go back for more lights). As Christmas neared Logan couldn't help but wonder what the point of decorating was when nobody else would ever come all the way up to see it, but he loved watching Elliot get so excited about it.

Finally it was Christmas Eve, and Logan dug back out the ring box he had hidden while Elliot was cooking and preparing for the next day's meal (having decreed that they were going to have as close to a feast as was logical for the two of them). He snapped the box open to have one last look.

 _"_ _This is really going to happen…"_

Logan smiled and snapped the box shut.

* * *

Elliot was absentmindedly stirring the pot of cranberry sauce and thinking about the perfect wording for when he proposed to Logan that night.

"How's everything?" Logan snuck up behind Elliot and wrapped his arms around the other man's slim waist.

Elliot jumped a little in surprise. "Oh! It's going good, everything is almost to the point where I can just leave it. The turkey's brining in the fridge, the stuffing… stuff, is all prepared so I'll just have to throw it in a pot tomorrow, and this cranberry sauce is almost ready to be put in the fridge to chill."

"You still just want me to be in charge of the bird and pie?" Logan asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. You know I'm thinking now that I may have made too much…." He bit his lip worriedly.

Logan laughed. "So we'll have turkey sandwiches for a week, we'll be fine."

Elliot nodded again as turned to smile at Logan. "So, while we were out last night I got us a movie to watch, what do you say to curling up the couch with hot chocolate after I put this in the fridge?"

"What Movie?" Logan asked, a bit surprised he hadn't noticed Elliot buy it.

"White Christmas." Elliot replied as he scooped the cranberry sauce into a bowl and covered it with saranwrap.

Logan chuckled. "I love that movie, I remember when it first came out."

Elliot smiled at him, "You know I forget sometimes that you've lived through so much time."

Logan just shrugged. "It's only about a hundred and twenty years."

Elliot turned to him, shocked. "Wait… what?"

Logan suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, I was born in the late eighteen hundreds."

Elliot sat down at the kitchen table, trying to regain his bearings. He'd known that Logan's mutation caused his aging process to be extremely slow, but he didn't realize that Logan had been alive _that_ long. After a moment Elliot looked up at the other man.

"But why? I'm so young? Y-you must think of me as a child!"

Logan came over and sat down next to Elliot. "Trust me, I don't. People always assume that if you've lived for as long as I have age still means something. But it doesn't. I've been on the battle field with men who were 17, and they had more wisdom and maturity than some 70 year-olds. If my time has taught me anything, it's that age doesn't matter. And Elliot," Logan lifted Elliot's chin so he could look into his eyes, "I've been all over the world, lived for more than a century, and in all that time, there has never been someone like you."

Elliot's eye were shining as Logan kissed him, and the young man found that if he'd had any doubts about asking Logan to marry him they were long gone now.

"So, do you still want to watch that movie?" Logan asked when they parted.

Elliot nodded. "Do you want to make the hot chocolate while I turn it on?"

"Sure." Logan got to his feet, pulling Elliot with him. He planted another kiss on the smaller man's lips before turning him loose.

Elliot was smiling as he went out to the living room, he put in the movie and jogged to their bedroom to grab a blanket, and the ring, which he'd hidden in inside a pair of blue and purple socks that Kurt had given him as an early Christmas present.

When he returned to the living room Logan was already on the couch, two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Elliot smiled at him as he sat down.

* * *

It turned out that Logan loved the movie, he even sang along with a couple of the songs, namely the title song and " _Gee I Wish I Was Back in the Army"_.

During " _Love, You Didn't Do Right by Me"_ Logan had whispered into Elliot's ear. "Love did right by me when it brought you around." Which made him blush with happiness.

Finally the credit's rolled around and they both smiled as the barn doors opened to reveal the snow, and Elliot stealthily took the ring box out of his pocket, not realizing that Logan was doing the same thing.

"Elli-."

"Lo-."

They both started, then stopped in surprise.

"You go first." Elliot urged.

Logan suddenly looked nervous and shifted so he was kneeling on the floor beside the sofa.

"What are you-?" Elliot began but then fell silent when Logan started to speak.

"Elliot, I know you and I haven't known each other very long, but I meant everything I said tonight at the kitchen table, there is no one else like you, there never has been and there never will be. There will never be someone who brings as much light to my life as you. And if you let me I would love to be able-."

"Wait." Elliot was laughing, tears welling up in his eyes as he showed Logan the box in his hands. Logan looked startled. "Logan. . . I love you. You have been my savior in so many ways, and nothing would make me happier. I know what you're about to say and in some ways it doesn't surprise me that we ended planning to do this at the same time."

Logan smiled wide at him. "Will you marry me Elliot?" He asked, opening the ring box.

"Of course." Elliot nodded pulling Logan in for a kiss.

They parted and slipped the rings on each other's fingers. Elliot looked down at his hand, the ring was simple, a plain band of silver with a tiny sapphire set into it. Logan smiled at the band of sliver and wood that Elliot had given him. He looked at Elliot and stood, offering him a hand. Elliot followed him into the bedroom with a smile.

Later, as they lay in each other's arms, bliss still on their skin Elliot turned to Logan and whispered.

"You were wrong by the way. I may be Lumos, but _you_ are _my light_."

* * *

THE END

.

.

.

maybe

* * *

Well again, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, inspiring, and just plain existing.

Love to you all

\- Chameleon

(p.s. That epilogue is still a possibility, but I have a week till classes start and only four days till I move back on campus, so no promises)

(p.p.s Okay, it's totally happening, I just don't know when yet.)


	8. Epilogue

Well it looks like the Bonus chapter happened anyway...

* * *

Epilogue:

* * *

.

.

.

Outside Logan and Elliot's cabin snow fell silently, glowing fainting in the Christmas lights. In the living room the Christmas tree twinkled, its branches laden with homemade ornaments. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountain, signal that Christmas Day had come and everything was quiet and peaceful…

"DADDYPAPA!WAKEUPIT'SCHRISTMAS!"

Elliot bolted up and into a defensive position, Logan taking a similar one next to him… But both men let their hands fall when they saw that it was just their daughter at the foot of the bed, giggling.

"You're funny." The six year old giggled before jumping on Logan with a squeal. "Come on Papa! It's morning! And that means presents!" She insisted knowingly.

Logan laughed and hugged his daughter tightly. "Alright Eloise! Just let me put on a shirt!"

Elliot smiled at his husband and daughter and pulled on a robe while Eloise pulled Logan down the hall to the living room. While Logan helped the bubbling six year old get down her stocking Elliot went into the kitchen to pop the muffin batter he'd left in the fridge the night before into the oven and start the coffee. When he finally went into the living room Eloise was munching on a chocolate Santa and had somehow managed to get Logan to wear a green sparkly headband that was in her stocking.

Elliot took one look at Logan and burst out laughing.

"Don't you think Papa looks pretty Daddy?" Eloise asked with a faux innocent look."

Elliot just laughed harder. "I do." He grinned as he came up to join his husband on the couch, planting a kiss on his scowl.

Logan laughed then and kissed Elliot back.

"No PDA!" Eloise commanded.

This time Logan was the one laughing. "Alright that's the last time 'Uncle Scott' babysits."

Elliot laughed in agreement before scooping up his daughter and kissing her.

"NO! NO! N-!" She protested before dissolving into giggles.

Elliot let her go, which he realized a second later was probably a bad idea when she immediately turned around to tickle him.

Finally, after everyone was done laughing Eloise remembered her original reason for waking her dads.

"Can we open the presents now?" Eloise asked, her big blues pleading.

Elliot nodded. "Go pick one out."

The six year old bounced over to the tree, her flannel nightgown flapping, she returned with three presents in her arms. "This one is for Daddy." She pushed an obviously hand wrapped present into Elliot's hands. "And this one is for Papa!" shoving one into Logan's surprised hands.

"Did you make these yourself Honey?" Elliot was pleasantly surprised by the pot holders he pulled out of the wrapping paper, they were a soft blue with little stars all over.

"Sweetheart, these are wonderful." Logan's smile was wide as he held up the little clay wolf key chain.

"Uncle Kurt and Aunt Ororo helped me." Eloise informed them, her smile almost hiding her sparkling eyes.

Elliot pulled Eloise to him for a hug. "I love it honey." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Logan wrapped his arms around both of them and hummed in agreement. "I'm going to put it on my keys right now." He said with a big grin.

* * *

After opening the rest of the present and having a peaceful breakfast of muffins and coffee (hot chocolate for Eloise) the little family got ready to go.

"Should I bring Eloise a change of clothes?" Elliot asked Logan as he packed a small bag.

"Probably, just in case. You remember what happened last year."

Elliot laughed as he recalled how Eloise had somehow managed to cover herself from head-to-toe in green frosting. "Yeah, I'll bring PJ's and a back-up dress. Did you finished her hair?"

Logan hummed an affirmative.

"Alright, well I think we're ready to go then. How soon till the jet gets here?"

"well Jean texted me that it left about thirty minutes ago." Logan said looking down at the phone Elliot had insisted he get five years ago. "So we should probably head out there now."

"Eloise! Time to go!" Elliot called down the hall, the patter of running feet his answer as Eloise appeared, bundled up in a large fur coat, her new doll under her arm.

"I'm ready!" She beamed.

Logan chuckled and slung Elliot's bag over his shoulder before scooping the little girl up. "Then let's go!" He said cheerily.

Elliot locked up and followed them out to the back yard. Before long, they heard a distant roar and the X-jet appeared over the mountain ridge, coming to land in the yard, carefully maneuvering so as not to crush Eloise's playhouse. The hatch opened and the trio climbed inside, greeted with a cheery

"Hey y'all!" From the pilot.

"Aunty Ro!" Eloise called her petname for the dark-hair woman.

"Hey there Ello!" Rogue swept the girl into a hug. "Who's your new friend?" She asked, referring to Eloise's doll.

"Her name's Storm." Eloise said proudly. "Because she looks like Aunt Ororo."

"She does!" Rogue agreed with a smile as she put her down. "Now, go get buckled up so we can go." Eloise grinned and bounced off to Elliot so he could get her buckled up.

Logan came up and planted a kiss on the woman's forehead. "Thanks for coming to get us Marie." He said with a smile.

Rogue shooed him away good-naturedly. "Cut it out ya big lug, it was me or Scott, and I figured you'd prefer me. Plus I really didn't want to be on kitchen duty again. I had enough of that at thanksgiving." She confessed with a laugh.

Logan chuckled and went back to check on Elliot and Eloise before coming back to strap in next to Rogue.

"We ready to go?" She asked.

Logan nodded. "Yep." He said, clicking his belt.

"Then let's go." Rogue said with a smile as she took off.

* * *

They arrived at Xavier's School half-an-hour later and Eloise was the first one out.

"I'm going to find Nate!" Eloise said over her shoulder as she bounced up the stairs.

"Stay out of trouble!" Logan called as they stepped out of the jet behind her. He watched her run off with a smile.

"Were you that high-energy as a kid?" Elliot asked as he came up beside him, thread his arm through Logan's.

"Nope." He chuckled, "You?"

"Only on a sugar rush." Elliot grinned before pulling his husband into a kiss.

"You better be careful that Scott doesn't catch you guys." Rogue wiggled her eyebrows at the two, who just snorted in unison.

"I'll be nice, it is Christmas after all." The three looked up to see Scott Summer's, Operating Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, coming down the stairs to greet them.

"How gracious of you Headmaster." Elliot said sarcastically.

Scott frowned. "Ten years of marriage has made him rub off on you hasn't it."

Logan grinned evilly. "I do a lot more than rub off on him, Slim."

Scott turned red. "My god Logan, you really don't know the meaning of the word 'filter' do you."

Logan laughed as he pushed past Scott to head up the stairs, Rogue and Elliot in tow. "Sure I do, and my daughter has the prettiest language you've ever heard."

Scott just snorted and followed them up.

* * *

Upstairs in the main part of the mansion they were greeted with a crowd of people. Wanda and Vision were there with now teenage Billy and Tommy (who had been roped into kitchen duty by Jean). Erik and Charles were both wearing handed knitted sweaters, courtesy of Kitty, who was trying to get her and Bobby's son to stop squirming long enough to get him in his walker that somebody had decorated with tinsel and a chewed on Rudolph ornament.

Logan and Elliot merged into the crowd, keeping close to one another out of habit, even after their eleven years together they still hated to be separated from one another, especially in crowds, and even if it was family, it was still a crowd.

Finally dinner came and Logan and Elliot sat with Eloise between them beaming and demanding sweet potatoes. They laughed with their friends and tried to make sure Eloise didn't get _too_ messy. By the time desert was finished through, Elliot was glad that he'd brought her a change of clothes.

Everyone was staying the night so Logan took Eloise up to their rooms while Elliot helped in the kitchen. After Logan was done he came back down to join the crew in the kitchen before finally he and Elliot dragged themselves up to their rooms.

"I'm exhausted!" Elliot exclaimed, falling back onto the bed. "I don't even have energy to undress!"

Logan chucked and kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to do it for you?" He asked mischievously.

Elliot chuckled wearily, "You know what? Yes, please do." He said lifting up an arm.

Logan laughed and helped the smaller man out of his shirt and then his pants.

"Thanks." Elliot said, one arm over his eyes.

Logan just hummed and smiled, pulling off his own clothes before picking Elliot up and carrying him to the head of the bed and laying him down with a kiss.

"Good night Elli, I love you." He whispered in the dark as he pulled his husband against him.

"I love you too Logan." Elliot reached back and patted his cheek with a smile.

And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

END

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

\- Chameleon


End file.
